


Scare Me

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blackwater, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Leah gives Jake a hard time because he's a chicken, Romance, these two are still so very cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one rule about watching horror movies during a date: the girl is supposed to cling to the guy at the scary parts - NOT the other way around! (Originally posted on 10/4/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of a Blackwater oneshot I did way back. Can be taken as a Halloweeen-ish fic due to the subject matter. Please enjoy!

She was obviously missing something here.

Leah Clearwater looked curiously at her boyfriend, her dark eyes incredulous and confused at his expression as he looked over the movie titles displayed in a huge pile in front of him. His face had turned from happy-to-see-my-girlfriend to oh-shit-what-have-I-gotten-myself-into in less than fifteen seconds.

"Are you okay, Jake?"

The fellow shapeshifter looked at her, his face turning pale before he smiled, trying to shake the feeling of unease he just felt curl in his stomach. "Yeah, I'm right as rain. Why?"

"You look…uh, not-so okay."

"I'm fine. No worries, Leah."

Leah quirked a perfectly sculpted brow at the him and sighed, slumping down into one of the beanbag chairs in her apartment. Jacob was sitting in the other one across from her, his eyes now laser-focused on the pile of scary movies ranging from the ghostly to the downright gory and demented.

His face seemed to be getting paler by the second.

Her eyes never left his face, and he seemed to be averting his gaze from her to focus on the movies on purpose. "Uh, well, let's get started, I guess."

The dark haired girl looked at him and sighed. "Well, alright. Time to pop your horror movie cherry."

Jacob blushed a little at that, which made Leah smile. He was still so innocent, despite everything. Underneath his tough guy exterior, he was still the sunny little boy she used to play with on the reservation when they were younger.

"You wanna pick?" Leah asked, her eyes darting from his face to the pile.

A skeptical look entered Jacob's dark eyes - one that was filled with uncertainty and maybe even a look that made him seem intimidated by the prospect of a all-night gore-fest with his current flame.

Jacob sighed and looked over the movies. They ranged from some he had actually heard of - the classics, such as _Halloween_ and _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ \- to some newer stuff with weird but interesting names - _Zombie Strippers_ , the very title made Jacob chuckle to himself.

As his eyes roamed over the many, many DVDs in Leah's horror movie collection, he was reminded of why exactly they were having this night. He had said something about not being a huge horror fan, and that the only movie he had seen that could be considered horror was one of the _Chucky_ movies - he didn't mention the zombie flick he and Bella went to see; Bella was still a sore subject with her.

His confession made Leah laugh and say, determined, that he was coming over this weekend so they could "expand his horror boundaries."

If he were being completely honest with himself, an evil babysitter made him watch that damn Chucky murder people - scared the shit out of him, it did - and it had turned him off on the horror genre ever since. But he wasn't planning on telling Leah that anytime soon. She loved scary movies, and plus, he had his "macho" demeanor on the line.

So, he told himself he'd try not to scream like a little girl when the blood and guts started flying.

Yeah, that's what he _told_ himself.

"Uh…" He trailed off, looking at the pile before finally taking the _Friday the 13th_ DVD in his hands and brandishing it in front of his Beta. "This one?" 

"Oh, dear," Leah _tsked_ underneath her breath as she looked in disapproval at his choice. 

"What? What did I do?" Jacob almost squeaked, paranoid, confused. 

"This isn't the original. It's the remake - ah, I shouldn't even explain it to you," Leah began in a voice that sounded as if she knew what she were talking about - which she most likely did, due to her horror fanatic background. "Just, most originals are better than the remake and in this case, it's the truth." She laughed. 

"Oh, do you not want to watch it?" Jake asked, scratching his head. 

"No, no, it's fine. Actually, we can watch this and then the original to compare!" Leah said, smiling suddenly at the prospect. "Oh, the things I have to teach you!" 

"You've already taught me a lot." Jacob waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

She grinned toothily in response before replying, "Down boy. Not now." 

Jacob chuckled at her expression as he watched her crawl over to the television and put the DVD in the player. She moved back to sit in her own beanbag while he adjusted his position in his. He scooted his own beanbag closer to hers and settled down with his arm around the back of her shoulders. 

"Aw, getting close before the movie even starts, huh?" Leah teased. "Try not to cling too tight." 

"Oh, damn, you figured out my plan." 

Leah laughed and the movie started; Jacob tried his best to pay attention, which was hard considering the fact that he was sitting next to his very appealing girlfriend and she had decided to wear the perfume he bought for her - tangerine… 

"Quit smelling my hair and watch the movie," Leah chided playfully. 

Jacob chuckled deeply into her hair and turned his attention to the movie. It seemed normal enough. Some crazy woman - he assumed she was crazy, anyway - was chattering on to some young girl in the rain. Weird… 

"Oh, shit!" Jacob exclaimed out of the blue, his eyebrows raising almost all the way into his hairline. "She got her head cut off!" 

"Wow, _that_ shocked you?" Leah laughed; the sound was music to his ears. "Well, I can't wait to introduce you to a little film called _Hostel_." 

_Hostel?_ Jacob shivered involuntarily. He had heard things about that movie from Embry. He glanced over to the pile of movies and saw the two-disc deluxe edition of the movie and groaned internally. Looks like he wasn't going to get out of this un-traumatized after all. 

"What? Eli Roth is a beast!" 

Jacob blinked. "Who?" 

"He directed the movie…" Leah said in an obvious manner, "That and _Cabin Fever_ and _Hostel Part Two_ …" She trailed off, seeing that Jacob still didn't know who she was talking about. "You're so sheltered, babe." 

"Babe?" 

"Hey, there's a first time for everything." 

Jacob laughed and then looked back at the movie, not noticing how his arm had subconsciously tightened around Leah's slight shoulders. There was a scene with people by a campfire and then… "Oh, wow. Boobs already? And we're only fifteen minutes into the movie!" 

Leah laughed at Jacob's innocent expression as he watched the girl on the screen try to seduce her boyfriend. "There's plenty more, trust me." 

"Boobs?" 

"Yeah, boobs." 

Jacob smiled that impish smile of his and continued watching the movie, choosing to ignore Leah's joking, "Pervert." 

Leah snuggled into his shoulder, the heat between their two bodies increasing as they got closer. They watched the movie in silence, except for Leah's laughter at some stupid parts of the movie, and Jacob's gasps and _ohmigod_ 's that made his Beta laugh even harder. The fact that every time the tall man got scared, he would squeeze his arm tighter around Leah's shoulders made her laugh even harder. 

And then came the sex scene. The token scene for almost any horror movie. Or any slasher film, at least. Where two horny teenagers can't control themselves and sneak off to fornicate somewhere, only to later get murdered because, well, you can't have sex in a horror movie without dying, apparently. 

"Uh…" Jake began awkwardly. " _Why_ are they doing that?" 

Leah blinked and looked at Jacob with a quirked brow. "What? Having sex? Strange question coming from you." 

Jacob barked out a laugh before he pointed a long finger at the screen, "But they're just doing it for _no reason_. That is the most random sex scene I've ever seen." 

" _Your tits are stupendous_." The guy on the television said to the girl who was currently straddling him. 

Jacob's eyes widened noticeably before he burst into laughter. "What the hell?" 

Leah laughed, and the sound of it was a rough chuckle that made the hair on Jacob's neck stand up. In a good way, of course. "Some dialogue in these movies leaves much to be desired. But they sure as hell are entertaining, I'll give them that. Though I'm sure it's not in the way they hoped." 

"But…who _calls_ them that?" Jacob said, flustered, looking from the screen to Leah. " _Stupendous_? What a douche." 

And then the screaming started. Blood and guts and gore were everywhere, and Jake found himself cuddling closer to Leah, who started to shake with the intensity of her laughter. 

"You've faced ravenous vampires and you're scared of Jason. Not even original Jason, but the _remake_ of Jason. Sad, Jake, utterly sad." 

"Hey! None of us ever knew vampires existed until about two years ago. Who knows? Jason may exist." 

Leah laughed at that, leaning her head back on the arm Jacob had extended behind her shoulders. Her short hair left his arm tickling where it brushed him. 

Before they knew it, the credits rolled, but not before Jacob got one last scared jolted into him when Jason jumped out of the water and onto the supposed "heroine." 

"Well, what did you think of that?" Leah asked, her eyes playful. 

"Eh…" Jacob said, his eyes gazing from Leah to the screen, that was playing some strangely un-intimidating music for a horror film's credits. 

"Eh? See, I told you it wasn't the best piece of film in the world." 

"That's an understatement." 

"So? Now for the original?" 

"Leah…" Jacob complained, his eyes moving from Leah's lithe form which was already crawling over to the Pile O' Horror Movies and grasping the original _Friday the 13th_ before sliding it into the player with one swift movement. 

And then it started... 

It seemed normal enough. Just a few campers sitting around, singing songs. But then two of the counselors walked off to…well, get frisky. Jacob snickered at them as they walked back into a private area and Leah just looked at her Alpha with a knowing smile. 

"Ah! Oh, shit!" Jacob curled against Leah's form slightly, not enough for anyone else to notice but the two wolves. Someone had jumped out of no where and stabbed the two would-be lovers. It wasn't expected, and Jacob had almost jumped from his seated position 

Leah laughed at his reaction and ruffled his messily chopped hair. "Aw, scared you, huh?" 

"Shut up." 

"It did, aw, you silly baby!" 

"Shut up!" 

Leah moved Jacob's head to rest on her lap and the Alpha sighed with contentment, despite supposedly being "scared" by something as stupid as a movie. 

The two continued to watch the movie, laughing at some parts, and Jacob jumping at others. Leah appeared completely small, an ever-present smile on her full lips and her eyes amused as the boy on her lap tensed at some of the more tense-worthy parts. Every now and then, a laugh would escape her lips at Jake's expense and he would blush despite himself. 

Leah smiled with anticipation as the movie came to a close. The heroine was relaxing peacefully in the boat, thinking that all of the carnage was over, a small smile on her features. The music that played was soft and melodic, lulling everyone who hadn't seen the movie into a false sense of security; Jacob fit that category, and Leah grinned, showing her teeth menacingly. 

Then, breaking the peaceful scene as a small figure, shooting out of the water, grabbing the now screaming girl from the boat and pulling her underneath the water, just as she woke from a dream. 

Jacob jolted up, shouting, "Holy shit! Oh, shit. Damn, damn, _damn_!" 

Leah rolled over on her side, clutching her thin waist and laughing her head off. The pleasant sound was lost to Jacob's ears, for he was too shocked by what he had just seen. He sat stick straight, eyes wide, staring at the television as if it had betrayed him. His fists were clenched tightly, as if he was trying to stop from phasing, but there were no visible shakes to his form. 

"Wow, Jake, have a problem there?" Leah asked when she finally was able to gather her composure. 

"Just a bit," Jacob said, his eyes wide and wild as he stared at the screen, which now had the credits rolling across it. 

Leah chuckled; Jacob looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

"You're pure evil." 

"Ah, it's my job." 

Jacob smirked as he turned to face the short haired she-wolf. She was still sitting casually in the bean bag, a superior look in her eyes, staring at him with an amused gaze. He quickly adopted her own gaze into his eyes and stared at her with the playful smile he was known for. 

He crawled forward on hands and knees until he was face to face with Leah, his eyes smiling to match the grin on his face. 

"Ya know, I think we should reschedule movie night." 

Leah quirked a brow, smirking. "Scared?" 

"Nah, I just think there are better things to do." 

"Please don't take a page from the _Friday the 13th_ remake and that awkward sex scene." 

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." 

Jacob pressed his lips lightly against Leah's, and she smiled against them. 

After they parted, the Beta grinned. "Alright. I can see your reasoning." 

With that, Leah grabbed the back of her Alpha's head and crushed her lips against his. 


End file.
